Hayden Harkness
by InterdimensionalHitchhiker84
Summary: When odd rift energy leads the Torchwood team to Privet Dr. in Surrey, what they find there will not only change the lives of Jack and Ianto, but also the life of one very special little boy. When Harry is adopted by the two, will the worlds of science and magic be drawn together?
1. Prologue

_Yay! So this is another one of those Jack and Ianto adopt Harry fics. I know that it's not really original anymore, but there aren't enough of them and none of them are updated enough. I don't promise to update much faster, mind you, but I will try._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of its associated what-not. I also do not claim ownership over Torchwood or any related materials._

_Warnings: There will be some implied slash as Jack and Ianto are a couple, but there will be nothing graphic._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

PROLOGUE

It was a warm night. A breeze blew through the open window and caught a lock of bright red hair, carrying it upwards and away from the young woman's face. James Potter squeezed her waist tighter as they gazed up at the stars. "It's just…"

"I know," James answered his wife.

"Even with the war on, I can't help but wish…"

He nodded as she trailed off again, understanding exactly what she was trying to express. There was no need to say it out loud because he felt the exact same way: they wanted a child.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I know it's wrong, but I want a baby more than anything, James."

"I do too." The couple turned from the window and went to their bedroom. They didn't even notice the bright little star fall from the sky right to their home.

_~~The next morning~~_

Lily woke to the sound of crying and opened her eyes to see the pale light of dawn creeping in through the gap in the curtains. She quickly closed her eyes against the light and prodded her husband. "James." He didn't answer. "James, it's your turn to feed him. James, stop pretending to be asleep and go feed Harry."

* * *

_Reviews make me write faster! Go ahead, leave one!_

_-MP_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's chapter 1! _

_This is set pre-Children of Earth. Harry's timeline has been moved up to match with Torchwood's and he's currently six years old._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Anything on the monitor, Tosh?" Jack asked, coming up behind her.

Toshiko blushed a bit as she closed out of her solitaire game. "Not really. There is an odd anomaly I've been picking up for a while, though."

"Really?" He leaned in closer to see what she was bringing up on her screen. "What is it?"

"There's this spot over in Surrey." She pointed to it on a map. "At first it was just little blips—figured it wasn't really anything—but they're getting stronger and closer together." She turned to look at her boss, who was staring at the spot on the screen intently. "I first picked it up a couple of months ago, but it is really small. Do you think it's something to worry about?"

Jack stood up straight again and looked directly at his employee. "Well, I think we've had a couple of quiet days now and we could use some field work. Can't hurt to check it out. Besides, it's pretty close—only a two and a half hour drive. Ianto and I will check it out. You can stay here with Owen. Is Gwen still out with Rhys?" Tosh smiled slightly and nodded. Jack nodded back quickly and grinned as he walked off towards the archives to tell Ianto. They were finally going to get some alone time.

They'd been driving for two hours now, talking about nothing in particular and just enjoying each other's company. "So, left?"

"Yes, Sir," Ianto answered. "I can focus in on it now. We're getting close."

Jack flashed his lover a grin. "Any guesses what it'll be?"

"No, not a clue. Do you think it'll be something big? I was under the impression that you just wanted out of the office to avoid paperwork and that I was here just so you could have someone to flirt with in the car."

Jack chuckled a bit, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Still, it _could_ be something."

"Alright, what do you think it'll be, then?"

"'Dunno." Jack grinned mischievously as he caught sight of the yellow light up ahead. He applied the breaks and turned in his seat to look at Ianto. He reached out to touch his lover's hair and leaned in for a kiss.

"Jack," Ianto warned, "the light's just turned."

"Oh, you've just gotta' ruin all my fun."

"So, whatever it is, it's in the tackiest and most dull neighborhood in all of existence," Jack said, pointing out the obvious. "Good hiding place."

Ianto nodded and glanced down at the readings on his tablet. "A few of the blips are in surrounding areas, but almost all of them are located on this one spot." He looked up and back down, tracking their position in accordance with the map. "Here, just to the right."

Jack slowed down and looked out the window at the house, just like every other on the street. "Number four, huh? Must be some alien artifact that a kid picked up." He pulled the car to the side of the road and shifted it into park. "Shall we take a look?"

Ianto nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt before pushing the door open and stepping out onto the sidewalk. Jack took the keys from the ignition and circled around the vehicle. Shoving the keys roughly into the pocket of his greatcoat, he grabbed his lover by the shoulders and pulled him in for a deep kiss. A high-pitched shriek interrupted them and they broke apart, Ianto blushing and looking awkward and Jack smiling widely, as they turned to face the woman who'd made the sound.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked rudely. She was a thin, horsey woman with a long neck, and was wearing a housedress.

Ianto coughed self-consciously and Jack said, "Cap'n Jack Harkness. We're from the government." He laughed inwardly at the lie. "Two cases of radiation sickness have been reported around this location and we just need to take a look around. Very routine."

She eyed Ianto suspiciously before turning her threatening gaze to Jack's unusual attire. "We don't need your kind around here. Try to teach children proper family values and all you get is roadblocks, bad examples on every street corner." She was mumbling under her breath now.

"We apologize, ma'am," Ianto said. Jack gave him an odd look. "We didn't mean to upset your 'proper family values.'" He was using a sarcastic tone now, making Jack crack a smile. The woman sniffed. "We just need to take a look around if you don't mind. Just a few scans and we can be out of your way. Have you seen any unusual objects lately? Something old, or maybe science-fiction-y looking?"

She shook her head. "I haven't heard anything about any radiation. Did one of your experiments go wrong again?"

"No, ma'am," Jack jumped in. "Personally, I don't believe a word of the reports, but we have to check it out anyway. It's the job."

The woman huffed and turned on her heel to go back into her house. Ianto pulled a portable rift monitor out of the back seat of the car.

Jack leaned up against the car and watched Ianto work. "I'm not picking anything up," Ianto announced after a few minutes. "If it's an object, then it's either gone now, or it only lets off signals at certain times or in reaction to certain stimulus. We'll have to find it or wait for it to activate again."

Jack was roused from his fantasies about Ianto's fine arse by the statement. "Well, I guess we'd better get looking, then. Any clues as to what we're looking for?"

Ianto shook his head. "There's nothing, Sir."

Jack pushed himself up off the car and stepped over to Ianto. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to hope it's something we'll know when we see. Care for a walk?" He offered his arm and Ianto took it as they strolled off down the street. They didn't see the small boy who'd just stood up from his place by the flowerbed behind the house, dusted himself off, and was moving around towards the front to continue his weeding there.

It was at least an hour and a half later—a little after five pm-and they'd found nothing. Jack dug into his fries hungrily and watched Ianto across the small table. "So, you want to head back to the hub, or find a hotel room? It might show up tomorrow."

"Whatever it is," the younger man added. "We should just head back. Tosh was probably right and it's nothing at all. Unless you had something else in mind for the hotel room."

Jack grinned but shook his head. "Nah, you're probably right. I like the way you think, though."

The light began to fade from the sky as the pair finished up their meal and the mid-November chill blew through the air. They paid and headed back out to where they'd parked the car down the street. They'd gotten two blocks when Jack heard his com activate.

"Jack?" Tosh started.

"Yeah, Toshiko, what's up?" he acknowledged.

"It's the blip. It's active again."

Ianto pulled out the scanner and checked the readings. "She's right, Jack."

"Thanks, Tosh!" Jack said as the two broke into a run down the street. They continued at a run all the way back to the house they'd begun their search at. An expensive-looking car was now parked in the drive and lights shone through the windows. It sounded like an argument was happening inside.

"Emotion-activated tech?" Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged and motioned towards the door. "How close can you pin-point the origin of the disturbance?"

"Pretty close. We need to get inside."

Jack nodded and strode purposefully towards the door. Lifting up the gold knocker, he banged it three times. They heard muffled voices inside and a shouted "Boy!"

The boy who opened the door couldn't have been any older than seven but was three times the normal size. Blond hair was plastered flat across the top of his round head. "Er… Could we speak to your parents" Ianto asked. The boy shrugged, turned, and waddled back inside.

The woman they'd met before quickly appeared. "You!" she exclaimed.

"Us!" Jack replied. "We've been searching all afternoon and our scanners just lit up. There really is something causing radiation and it's somewhere in your house. If you just let us in, we can find it, and you'll never have to see us again."

The woman looked conflicted and kept looking over her shoulder anxiously. "Is it really dangerous?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Very."

"Well, alright then, but be quick!" she hissed.

"Petunia? Who is it at the door?" a man yelled from somewhere in the house.

"It's two men from the government. They say there's radiation."

"What?"

Jack and Ianto had already pushed past her and into the house by the time they heard the man get up and start moving. He must have been huge, because he was making a hell of a lot of noise.

Jack leaned over Ianto's shoulder as he moved forward, following the signals from the monitor. They moved slowly, making sure not to miss anything. They took it one small step at a time. At that pace, they hadn't got too far before the man—Jack was right, he was enormous—stomped into the front hallway.

"Who are you?" he demanded angrily. "Get out of my house!"

"Vernon-" the woman started.

Jack cut her off, turning to confront the man so Ianto could continue his work. "I'm afraid we can't leave, Sir. There's something inside of your home that's letting off high levels of radiation. We just picked it up and if we can get it safely out now, you will most likely come to no harm, but if we wait, your entire family could be exposed to lethal amounts. Just let us do our job and we'll be out of your way shortly."

The man looked as though he were likely to explode. His face had turned a dark purple. Jack caught him glancing briefly at a closet door under the stairs.

"Ianto?" Jack said.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Check the closet under the stairs."

"Sir?"

"Just do it."

In a rage, the man roared and tried to launch himself at the two men. Jack pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it at the man's face. Vernon Dursley wisely stopped.

Ianto walked to the stairs and tried the knob. "Locked."

"Is there a chance that whatever it is is behind that door?"

"Yes, Sir, there's a chance."

"Then break it down."

The large man looked as though he might protest, but Jack audibly cocked the gun and Mr. Dursley stayed where he was.

Careful to protect the equipment he was holding, Ianto threw his shoulder against the door. The thin wood broke instantly under the pressure and he pulled the now broken door open. They all heard a small whimper and Jack turned his head slightly to keep one eye on the owners of the house while he talked to Ianto. "Ianto, what was that?"

"I'm nearly positive that the source is in here, Sir."

"What was that sound, Ianto?"

"You're not going to like it, Sir."

"Tell me."

"It's a child, Sir."

Jack reacted immediately. His face became hard as he gestured with his gun. "Both of you, into the other room. Now!"

With a gun pointed at them, they had no choice. They moved through the door and into a sitting room where their son already was. "Sit," Jack ordered. They did. "You are going to stay here until we tell you otherwise. Understood?" Wide-eyed with fear, the family nodded. Jack backed out of the room and closed the door before hurrying back to Ianto.

"What's creating the blip?"

"I'm not sure. The energy is barely showing up, now." Ianto had set the monitor off to the side and had entered the small cupboard. He was kneeling on the floor, now, beside a small bed. A tiny boy with black hair was curled up in the farthest corner.

Jack nodded and stowed his gun back in its holster. "A child?" he questioned. He got closer, coming right up behind Ianto, who nodded and pointed. "Hey, Kido," Jack started. "It's gonna' be okay. Are you hurt? What's your name?"

The child let out another whimper and seemed to get even smaller. The monitor beeped and Ianto grabbed it from the floor. He quickly spun it around to face the child. "Jack, I'm not sure, but…I think he's the one letting off rift energy."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"How sure are you about this?"

"Not positive, but it's right where he is. He could have swallowed something, I suppose."

Jack gulped and nodded. "Okay, we need to get him out of there." Jack leaned forward and stretched out a hand to touch the boy's shoulder but the child let out a strangled cry and flinched away. "Hey, hey now. It's alright. We don't want to hurt you. We just need you to come out."

The child shook his head violently and shrunk back into his corner even further. The monitor flared again.

"Is everything okay?" Tosh crackled through the com. "The readings keep spiking."

Ianto reached up and tapped his ear. "Hi Tosh, it's Ianto. There's nothing you can do from there. We should be back some time tonight."

"Is everything okay?"

Jack reached up to tap his ear as well. "We may be bringing back a child."

"Wha-?"

"We don't have time to talk about it right now. It'll be about three hours. Make sure Owen's ready."

"Alright."

Jack turned to Ianto, who looked like he'd gone blank from shock. "Ianto." No response. "Ianto Jones, we need to get that kid out of there." Jack grasped Ianto's shoulder and gave it a shake to reinforce his point.

Ianto came out of it all at once, "Right. Yes." He scooted farther into the cupboard and started to speak to the child in Welsh. "Plentyn, nid ydym eisiau brifo chi. Mae popeth yn mynd i fod yn iawn. Nid oes rhaid i chi boeni, un bach. Dewch yma. Bydd yn iawn. Yr wyf yn addo, bydd yn ddiogel. Dewch gyda ni ac ni fydd neb byth yn brifo chi eto. Mae angen i chi ddod allan."**

Jack watched, amazed, as his lover slowly scooted closer to the child until, at the end of what he was saying, he was able to wrap his arms around the small body. The boy let out a yell when Ianto touched him, but only struggled a little as he was pulled gently out of the closet. Ianto fell to a sitting position on the floor and hugged the small boy in his lap. "Shh…shh…It's alright now," he murmured as he rocked side to side.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he kneeled down beside them. The boy winced when Jack turned his face up towards him. Captain Harkness took in the thin face, black hair, a flash of green eyes, and a thin, oddly-shaped scar on the child's forehead. He also noticed the faint traces of an old bruise around the child's jaw.

As gently as he could, Jack pulled the kid's much-too-large shirt up over his head. The boy cried out in what sounded horribly like pain and winced away from them, but Ianto held onto him tightly. The removal of the shirt revealed more bruises than they ever could have guessed. Ianto let out a strangled sob at the sight and Jack let out a gusty breath.

"Come on, Ianto, we're getting him out of here." Jack helped Ianto to stand up with the child and pointed towards the door. "Can you get him into the car, please? I need to make a call." Ianto nodded and obeyed, once more murmuring in Welsh to the boy.

Jack pulled his cell phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts to find Gwen's number. It rang three times before she answered, sounding breathless and cheerful.

"Enjoy your time with Rhys?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yes," she responded.

"Good, because it's over." He could picture her glare in the brief moment of silence. "I need you to be at the hub in two hours. We've got a case of child abuse to deal with. We're going to need to find out who this kid is and then sort out all the messy details."

"How do we get a case of child abuse?"

"The kid's excreting rift energy."

"What?"

"Uh-huh. Just be there before we get back." Jack hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He then took several deep breaths before walking out the front door. He went around to the back of the car and opened it up, searching for a garbage bag. Locating one, he pulled it out and then went to Ianto. "I'll be a few minutes. Is he okay? There's a blanket under the seat."

Ianto nodded shakily. "He's not okay now, but I think there's a chance that he will be."

"That'll have to do."

Jack strode back into the house, shoveled everything from the closet into the bag, picked up the rift monitor, and took it all back out to the car. He shoved it in the back and went to confront the Dursleys. Angrily, Jack opened the door to the sitting room and, gun in hand, he looked back and forth between the two adults, glancing only occasionally at the scared boy. "How anyone could ever do that is beyond me. Don't worry. You won't all die of radiation poisoning. We're taking the child and all his things and we're leaving. Your family will be watched and if you make any attempts to leave the area, there will be serious consequences." Jack turned and walked out of the room. The terrified family made no attempts to stop him.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that! I'll try to update reasonably quickly, but I do have school and stuff. Unfortunately, my teachers don't accept fanfiction in place of the essays they assign. It's a shame, really. Reviews are highly motivational. They force me to think about the story which makes me want to write more. Feel free to leave some!_

_-MP_

**Child, we do not want to hurt you. Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to worry, little one. Come here. It'll be alright. I promise, it will be safe. Come with us and no one will ever hurt you again. We need you to come out.


	3. Chapter 2

_Yay! Chapter two is here!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Jack climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. He turned around to look into the back seat and his eyes locked with Ianto's. A silent wave of understanding passed between them. Everything would be okay if they got back to the hub. They had to get home and figure this out. Jack turned on the headlights and switched on the heat before pulling out into the street. After a few minutes of silent driving, "Has he spoken at all?"

Ianto shook his head in the rear-view mirror. "No."

"I should have gotten his name from the…people."

"No, it's fine, Sir. I'm sure we'll be able to find it when we get back to the Hub. I think he's falling asleep now."

"Good. He deserves to sleep, after what he's been through."

After about an hour of driving in relative silence, Jack pulled into a petrol station to refuel and Ianto got out to get them some coffee. It was vile-tasting, but it was loaded with caffeine, so Jack sipped it gratefully.

"Jack," Ianto said from the back seat where he was checking on the child.

"Huh?"

"I think he's wet the bed, so to speak."

Jack sighed. "What do we need to clean it up? I can see what they have in the store."

"Get some towels and some disinfectant. And some clothes for him if you can." Jack nodded and headed towards the small store. When he returned, they worked together to get the mess cleaned up. The boy was dead asleep and only stirred a little when they stripped him of his dirty clothes and cleaned him off to dress him in a large sweatshirt and a pair of boxers.

"Not much selection," Jack explained. Finally, Ianto wrapped the child up in Jack's big coat and climbed into the back seat next to him. Jack got back into the driver's seat and they started off again. Jack played some old music for a while before flipping through radio channels for a while longer. That was followed by silence as there wasn't really anything to talk about. It was after nine and traffic was thinning by the time they pulled the car into the parking complex and Jack helped Ianto pull the sleeping child out of the back seat.

Jack grabbed the bag of stuff and the rift monitor out of the back and walked with Ianto to the doors that led to the Hub. Quietly, they traveled the stairs and hallways to get to the main floor of the Hub. They were met by an outburst of noise.

Gwen burst out with a "Why am I here, Jack?", Owen let out a "Bloody hell, Tea-boy!" and Toshiko got in an "Are you alright?" Ianto ignored them all, hugging the boy to his chest as he descended into the medical bay. Jack gave them all a glare and a whispered "You all had better not have woken him up!"

He motioned Owen towards the medical bay, indicating that he had work to do, and motioned the two women over to the main floor area. "Toshiko, I need you to find out everything you can about this child: name, age, family, why he was there, and why the hell no one picked up on the signs of abuse. The address was 4 Privet Dr., Little Whinging, Surrey." Tosh nodded and turned to her computer screens and Jack looked at Gwen. "I need you to take what Tosh finds out and use it to get custody away from those bastards. We'll deal with finding him a new home later." He then turned on his heel and went straight to the medical bay, where could already be heard the not-so-muffled expletives coming from one royally pissed off Owen Harper.

"You just don't bloody well do this to a child!" he complained loudly. He looked up when he saw Jack. "The kid have a name?"

"Not yet."

"Bloody hell, Jack! What happened?"

So Jack told the story—the shortened form—of how they'd come across the young boy.

"Do a full set of medical scans and patch him up as best as you can. I'm going to go through the other stuff and make sure it wasn't any of that that we were detecting. Ianto, could you get us some coffee?" He looked pleadingly at his lover, who responded with mercy and nodded before getting up and walking towards the kitchenette.

Jack stared sadly at the little boy for a moment before turning and hauling the bag of stuff up to his office.

Jack descended the stairs sullenly, empty coffee mug left forgotten on his desk, and joined the gathering in the med-bay. He gave them all a questioning look. Owen gave his report first. "He's got massive bruising basically everywhere. This kid was used as a punching bag. He's malnourished and exhausted. He's got a good selection of breaks and fractures that have never been properly set and he's got piss-poor eyesight. He's lucky not to have any internal bleeding. He'll live, but I'll have to re-break some of those bones to set them properly and that'll be painful and potentially traumatizing for someone that young."

"How young, exactly?"

"I'd estimate five or six."

"Tosh?"

Toshiko sighed. There's nothing, Jack. Number 4, Privet drive is owned by Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia, and their son Dudley. There's no record of them having any other children in the house. The kid has never been to see a doctor and isn't registered with any local schools."

"Do the Dursleys have any relatives?"

"They each have a sister. Marge Dursley never married or had any children and breeds pit bulls. Lily Evans, Petunia's sister, dropped off the records at age eleven. At ten, she goes to school a year below her sister. At eleven, she no longer exists on any records. There's no death notice, but her name isn't on anything."

Jack thought for a moment before moving on. "Gwen?"

"The Dursleys don't have custody of anyone except for their own son, so there's no way to take custody away from them."

Jack nodded slowly and looked down at his feet as he leaned against the railing. "Right. Gwen, go out and get the kid some clothes and a teddy bear or something. He doesn't have a thing to his name. Tosh, can you get some food please?" The girls went off to their assigned tasks and Jack jumped down the stairs to stand next to Ianto. He snaked an arm around the younger man's waist and pulled him close. "Owen, is there any way to get a more precise age?"

"Yeah, I can try, but I still have a full other battery of tests to do and I've got to set those breaks."

"Right. Get on that." Owen turned back to the computer screen he'd been working on and went to work on whatever he'd been doing. "What're we going to call him?"

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"I mean, he doesn't exist. He doesn't have a name, so what are we going to call him?"

"I don't know. How about Hayden?"

"Yeah, I like that. And how about Ifan?"

"Hayden Ifan. It has a nice ring. What are we going to finish it off with then?"

"I want to talk to you about that. Ianto, he hasn't got a home. He hasn't got a family or friends that we know of. He doesn't exist. We can't put a child who doesn't exist into the child welfare system." Jack took a deep breath. "I think we ought to adopt him. Or just me. I don't mind. It's just, well, he got on so well with you. Well, a lot better than with me at any rate." Owen politely pretended to be deaf while continuing to work and Ianto turned to look into Jack's eyes.

"Really? You want to adopt him?" Jack nodded. Ianto nodded with him. "Okay. We should wait for him to wake up first, though. Maybe we can get him to talk and we can find out what he wants."

Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands and kissed his lover with everything he had. When they broke apart, Jack held the younger man tightly and breathed in the scent of his hair and clothes. "Thank you," he whispered. Ianto hugged his boss tighter.

After a few moments of this, Ianto pulled away, straightening his suit.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the doctor. So, is there anything we can do to help?"

"You can get out," Owen answered. The doctor set up an IV and inserted it into Hayden's arm and Ianto followed Jack up to his office.

Any idea why he's been dripping rift energy?" Ianto asked.

"Not a clue."

They slumped down into the couch and wrapped their arms around each other.

"This was supposed to be our chance for a quick, pointless job and a nice, long make-out session," Jack admitted.

"Yes, I did get that impression, Sir."

Jack chuckled ruefully. "And just look how that turned out."

Tosh got back with two pizzas, two bottles of soda, and some fruit she'd stopped at the grocery store for. Leaving all this on the conference room table, she hurried down to the med-bay. "How is he?" she asked Owen.

"Bad."

She bit her bottom lip. "Can you fix most of it?"

"Given time and a hell of a lot of pain, yeah. Most of it."

Tosh looked down at her feet sadly. "It's so terrible. No one should have to go through that."

Owen silently agreed with her but only said, "Well that's life."

"There's pizza in the conference room."

"Thanks Tosh."

She nodded and stood up to go back to her desk.

Gwen didn't want to be out buying clothes and toys at this time of night. She wanted to be at home with Rhys, but she knew it was important and understood why she was the one doing it. She wasn't cut apart from the rest of the world like the others. Ianto could have gotten the things, but he obviously wanted to stay with the child and that was a good thing. Owen was busy and wouldn't have a clue anyway, Tosh would be completely lost, and Jack was hopeless and working on something else. So, as she was putting socks and t-shirts and briefs into the cart and looking at stuffed animals, Gwen was also talking on the phone to Rhys.

At the end of her trip, she brought back three full outfits that, if she estimated sizing correctly, should fit him well enough, and a soft, brown teddy bear and a floppy, stuffed lion. She would have preferred a dog or something, but the lion was undeniably the cutest of the lot at the store.

When Owen came up from the med-bay to join the team in the conference room, he found about half of the food had been eaten already. "Nice lion," he commented, indicating the stuffed animal sitting in an unused chair. Gwen gave him a small smile and took another sip from her cup.

"How is he?" asked Ianto.

"He'll make it, Tea-boy. He'll be in a world of pain for a while, but I've got about half of the problem bones reset. Once those heal, I can do the rest. I've got him on some pain meds and some vitamins and minerals, but he's off the anesthesia and he should eat some real food as soon as he wakes up." Ianto nodded sullenly and took a bite of apple. Owen reached for some pizza.

When he'd finished his first slice and was reaching for a second, Jack asked him, "How will we know when he wakes up?"

"It'll be at least another half hour. Probably longer. I've got him on a monitor, though, so it should alert me." Owen finished off his second slice of pizza and, reaching for a third, stood up. He snagged it and said, "I'm going home. A loud beeping should let you know when he's up. Get him to eat something and don't let him move. If you need me, call, but it'd better be important."

Gwen and Tosh then announced that they were going home as well.

Ianto put the food away in the fridge and started brewing another batch of coffee.

"Ian, you're my hero," Jack moaned as he caught the scent.

Ianto dozed off leaning against Jack as they waited for Hayden to wake. It was three forty-five when the loud beeping jolted him awake. The beeping stopped quickly, which they were all thankful for since they didn't know how to turn it off. Hayden started to panic. He screamed and sat up quickly, trying to pull out the IV. Both men immediately jumped up from their seat on the stairs and rushed to stop him. Ianto immediately wrapped the child in a protective hug and Jack grabbed his hand.

A burning sensation passed over Jack's skin and Ianto yelped and pulled away a bit. Suddenly, Hayden slumped over, unconscious again. Ianto gently lowered the boy back onto the bed. "Jack, what just happened?"

"Not a clue. I'm going to go get him a banana for when he wakes up again." Ianto nodded and collapsed on Owen's stool.

Jack hopped up the stairs and was moving away when he turned back in response to Ianto's shout. "Sir!"

Hayden was surrounded by a bright golden energy. He thrust his hand into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and called Owen.

_"What?"_

"Owen, get down here. Now."

* * *

_Let me know what you think, guys. I will try to update soon, but I have to write an English essay and finish a History assignment before I can write any more of this. I really love feedback!  
_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-MP_


	4. Chapter 3

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Jack rushed over to the boy and grabbed his small hand, forgetting all about the banana. "Hayden? Hayden, can you wake up? Are you alright? Hayden?"

Ianto reached across the table and placed a hand on top of Jack's. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided not to, comforting Jack with his mere presence instead.

Minutes later, the tendrils of golden light and energy started to clear away. They weren't gone, but it was possible to see through them a bit. Ianto watched in horror as Hayden's messy black hair grew and fell out, only to be replaced with much better behaved, dark brown locks, which curled slightly around his temples. Jack watched the child's face as the nose and chin changed shape. The whole facial structure shifted, leaving him with a wider, fuller face and a nose that looked suspiciously like Ianto's. So absorbed were they in those details, that neither of them paid much attention to the larger alterations. Hayden gained two inches in height, his shoulders broadened, and his skin tone darkened and cleared ever so slightly.

When Owen arrived, they hadn't moved. They were stuck to their spots, staring at Hayden, and were alerted to the doctor's presence by shouting. "It's bloody four in the morning! This had better be bloody well important!"

Jack turned his head upwards in acknowledgement and greeting and Ianto replied verbally, but without looking up from Hayden's face. "I think this qualifies as important, Owen." Dr. Harper descended the stairs two at a time and jumped over to the autopsy table.

"What happened? This isn't the boy I left here, Tea-boy."

"He woke up and started panicking. When we touched him, it felt like he burned our skin and he passed out again. A few seconds later, he was surrounded in energy and a few minutes after that, his features were changing."

Owen grabbed a small light out of a drawer and nudged Ianto out of his way. Holding open the child's eyelids, he shone the light into his right eye to test pupil reaction. It was normal, but Jack didn't miss that Hayden's eyes had changed color. They'd gone from bright green to dark blue—blue so dark that it looked like the deep ocean on a stormy day. From a distance, they would have looked nearly black.

Quickly, Owen initiated a series of scans and started checking everything he could think of. When the first few sets of results showed up, he announced his findings. "His entire body is in a state of flux. Each one of his cells is changing to match an entirely new template. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say that this kid wasn't human."

"What is he, then?" Jack countered.

"Well how should I know?"

"I'll check the archives." Ianto stood up and left for the basement.

A while later, Ianto located something that looked promising. Stepping away from the computer screen, he walked down the correct aisle, counted down to the shelf, and pulled out a manila folder. After glancing through the contents, he tucked the folder under his arm and jogged up the stairs.

"Jack, Owen, I think this is it."

Owen took the folder, looked through it himself, compared bits of the information with the results on his screen, and nodded. "Almost definitely. I'll run some DNA comparisons to be sure, but I think he's officially yours now."

"What?" Jack asked.

"He looks like a Tenza," Ianto explained.

"And he's bonded to you. It doesn't look like there are any reported cases of them switching a bond after they've formed one, but there really isn't much information at all. There are certain tells, but overall, they're experts at hiding themselves. Most parents don't ever suspect that their kid isn't theirs."

"I've heard of Tenza. He's-?" Owen nodded and started the DNA comparisons. "Wow."

Ianto didn't really notice his fingers entwining with Jack's as they gazed down at the sleeping Hayden. "When will he wake up again?"

"Not a clue. He's out from pure exhaustion again."

"You should go to sleep, Ian. I can stay up with him."

"You need sleep too, Jack," he shot back.

"Not as much as you. Please, just get a bit of rest. I'll wake you up when he wakes."

Ianto stayed where he was for only a few moments before giving in and wearily climbing the stairs to the bedroom behind Jack's office.

In a castle in Scotland, several small, silver trinkets began whistling and spinning in place. No one was in the office to observe them, however, and the problems they indicated went entirely unnoticed.

Hayden still hadn't woken up when Gwen and Tosh arrived. Owen had set some alarms and fallen asleep on the couch and, with the girls there, Jack felt it was safe to go upstairs to join Ianto. They didn't really look down into the med-bay and didn't ask too many questions, so they didn't notice the changes the young boy had undergone in their absence. Jack though that was fine, though, since it let him go to bed sooner. Careful not to wake his lover, he crawled into the bed and let himself fade into unconsciousness.

Owen woke in the early afternoon to the alarms he'd set and he rolled off the couch to attend to his patient. He didn't rush too much because he knew the kid was too pumped up with drugs to do much of anything, awake or not. So, when he stepped down into his work area, he was met with the sight of a shocked and speechless Tosh looking down at Hayden. The kid wasn't moving much—just rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Could you back away, please, Tosh? There's a good girl." Lack of sleep turned him into a patronizing git and he knew it, but he didn't much care. He took Hayden's pulse then tapped his com. "Jack, Ianto." Rolling his eyes, he waited a few seconds for a response. "Jack." Giving it up as a lost cause, he said, "You might want to remove your coms, girls," then shouted into the tiny microphone, "Oi! Tea-boy!"

Ianto fell out of the bed and rolled across the floor, clutching his ear. Jack just moaned, having left his com on the bedside table. "Coming, coming," he finally managed to say.

Owen grinned evilly.

It took a few minutes to rouse Jack and Ianto didn't wait up for him afterwards as he darted down the stairs. Of course, once Jack was awake, Ianto not waiting up didn't prevent him from following right behind him. They stumbled into the med-bay to see Gwen and Tosh staring unabashedly at Owen trying to get a sleepy and drugged child to drink some orange juice.

"I'm pleased to inform you," the doctor said, "that your son is alive and awake." He gave up his fruitless efforts and handed the glass of juice to Ianto. "Also, all of his injuries are completely healed. He's entirely healthy and I'd estimate that he was 'born' six years three months ago with a birthday in late July. Of course, it's impossible to know how long he was floating around in space before that." Owen washed and dried his hands and climbed the stairs to join the girls by the railing. "He's off all the drugs now. It'll take about three hours for them to clear out of his system. Have at it." He watched them for a moment before leaving them to it and heading off in search of leftover pizza. Gwen followed him and Tosh went back to her desk, knowing that they'd either tell her when they were ready or she'd pry it out of Ianto later.

"Hayden?" Jack whispered as he approached the table. The child looked towards him and Jack smiled. "Hey, Kido." He reached out and touched his son's shoulder. Unlike before, the boy did not flinch away. Pleased beyond words, Jack grinned and wrapped Hayden in a hug.

Ianto watched, paralyzed, as Jack hugged their son. _Their son._ How had that happened? Slowly, he took one step. And then another. He set the juice on a counter. Jack pulled away a bit and Ianto took several more steps towards them. He reached out and grasped Hayden's hand. "Hayden?"

The boy turned his head to face the new sound and his eyes locked with Ianto's. The child didn't smile, but he also didn't flinch away or look frightened. Ianto squoze the small hand gently and Hayden groggily turned back to look at Jack. "Where am I?"

The voice was small and quiet, with an unrecognizable accent, but both men breathed a deep sigh of relief at hearing him speak for the first time. "You're at a place called Torchwood. You're safe," Jack answered. "We've been calling you Hayden. Do you have another name?" The boy shook his head slightly.

"What happened?"

A smile played at Jack's lips. "I'm not rightly sure, Kido, but it's okay now."

"Hayden, I'm Ianto and this is Jack. What do you remember?"

He rubbed his face with his free hand before responding. "Everything's all fuzzy. I remember Mummy, and Daddy's voice, then a green light." He looked very frustrated for a moment as he scrunched up his face, trying to remember. "I can't!" he burst out. "I can't remember! I know it's been a long time, but…"

"It's okay. Do you want something to eat?" Hayden shook his head. "Alright. Let's get you to bed, then. This table isn't very comfortable—I know." Ianto stepped back and let Jack pick up the boy, then said, "I'll ask Owen if we can take him home. We'd be more comfortable in my apartment." Hayden snuggled into Jack's chest and held on tightly, wrapping his hands in the material of the shirt. , and Ianto went in search of the doctor.

"Are you my new Daddy?" Hayden murmured.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, Kido. I am. And Ianto's your Tad." For the first time, Hayden smiled.

Hayden slept through the ride to the apartment and was carried upstairs by his Dad. Ianto unlocked the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside, he dropped the bag of clothing and the two stuffed animals by the couch and followed Jack into the guest bedroom. Ianto pulled back the covers then helped Jack get Hayden into some pajamas before sliding the boy under the blankets.

"He looks so much like you," Jack commented.

Ianto brushed the dark hair out of Hayden's face and kissed the boy's forehead. "This is crazy. He's got two genetic fathers. I wouldn't have thought it possible."

Jack laughed. "Not so uncommon in the future."

"I don't think I want to know." Ianto continued carding through the boy's hair as he spoke. "I was thinking; Ifan is a strong name, but it's also a bit common. Maybe something like—" he paused for a moment, "Dieithr."

"Alien?"

Ianto nodded. "It fits. Hayden Dieithr Harkness."

"Not Jones?"

"Nah. He's got two Welsh names for me and he can have Harkness for you."

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed beside Ianto and took his lover's head in his hands. Smiling, he kissed his Welsh boy full on the mouth. Ianto returned the kiss, but when Jack moved to deepen it, he pulled away. "Maybe we should move into the other bedroom first, Sir."

The morning came and Jack woke slowly to the pale light filtering through the curtains. Propping himself up on an elbow, he watched the steady rising and falling of Ianto's chest and pondered their current situation. How had it all happened? It'd gone by so quickly and left him slightly queasy from the roller-coaster ride the day had been. He was a father again. It was a bit hard to take in.

A scream woke Ianto and jolted Jack out of his musings. In seconds, they were both in Hayden's room.

"Hayden?" Ianto called out, concerned. Jack hit the light switch and glanced across the room. Locating the boy, he zoomed in on the figure. Hayden was sitting in the bottom of the open closet, rocking back and forth, screaming, while clutching his forehead. Jack started to move, but Ianto got there first. "Hayden?" Gently grabbing the child's wrists, he tried to pull Hayden's hands away from his head. These efforts were met by more screams and the discovery of blood dripping down from behind the hands.

Jack knelt down by Hayden and pulled him out of the closet. The young person thrashed around and yelled and protested, but if there was blood, there was a problem, and they needed to be able to see him clearly. Once out into the open part of the room, Jack pulled his son into his lap and pulled the hands away from his face. Ianto grabbed the child's face and held it securely while he looked at the wound. He gasped in shock as he saw a lightning bolt cut cleanly into the skin, blood flowing freely. Ianto reached to touch it with a thumb only to feel it giving off an inordinate amount of heat. "Jack, we need to get him to Owen. Now."

* * *

_So, there you have it. Harry's lightning scar disappeared like all the others when he changed, but now it's back. But, if he's got new DNA and is bonded to Jack and Ianto now, will he still have magic?  
_

_The Welsh version of John, although a wonderful sounding name, didn't feel quite right for Harry, so I changed it. I looked for the Welsh 'James,' but I didn't like that, so his middle name is Dieithr, now, which means alien._

_It also occurred to me that I got my idea for this story from "An Atypical Adoption" without even realizing it. It's a good story and you should all check it out. After all, who doesn't love a 'Harry is an alien' story?_

_I appreciate all comments and suggestions, so leave a review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-MP_


	5. Chapter 4

_Well, it's a bit choppy and lot's of dialogue, but I'm pretty much almost happy with it. Anyway, here's chapter 4!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Hayden sobbed loudly in Jack's arms for the majority of the drive to the Hub, the sobs falling into whimpers by the time the car stopped. As quickly as they could, the two men got Hayden into the medical bay where an irritated and concerned doctor was waiting. "What did you do?"

Ianto scowled in response. "We woke up to him screaming and found him in the closet holding this cut." The boy's protests got a bit louder again when he was shifted from Jack's arms to the examination table and Ianto grasped the child's hand in an attempt at comfort.

Owen cleaned the blood away from Hayden's face and peered at the wound. "Hmmm… He had a scar this shape before he changed. Was there a knife or something around? He may have put it there himself."

"No, there wasn't anything," Harkness answered.

"I don't know. The best I can do is bandage it up and run some general scans." Ianto nodded and hurried up the stairs to go make coffee. Jack watched him go, but said nothing.

"I need a consult," Owen mumbled to himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Who's he calling?" Ianto asked, coming back with three mugs of coffee.

"Martha Jones."

"Oh. Must be serious, then."

Jack nodded silently. After a moment, he went on, "I think I might call the Doctor. He probably won't answer, but it could be worth a shot. I mean, he might know more about Hayden's species, right? Maybe he could help…" he trailed off then and Ianto squeezed his hand.

"I think it's a good idea, Sir."

Jack ran up to his office and sat down at his desk, dialing the number that he knew linked to a cell phone in the Doctor's ship. The phone rang once, twice, five times.

_"Hello. Oh, answering machine. Right. You know what to do, I suppose. Have at it!"_

Jack sighed loudly. He didn't really expect the Doctor to answer. He was probably off saving a planet somewhere. Still, it would have been nice if he had. The phone beeped and Jack cleared his throat quickly. "Doctor, it's Captain Jack. I've got a bit of a problem—not something I think I can really explain over a message machine. Call me back? Thanks." He hung up and put his face in his hands, leaning his elbows up against the desk and the mountain of paperwork that covered it. He took a few deep breaths than pushed himself away to look at all the stuff he had to do. Sadly, he pulled a stack of paper towards him and began to write out reports.

Ianto leaned on the railing and watched Owen talking quietly to Martha.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he heard Owen say. "Could you bring him here, then? Right. Thanks Martha."

"Everything alright, then?" Ianto asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Well, not really, but Martha Jones is bringing her boyfriend in to help as soon as she can."

"Boyfriend?"

"He's a pediatrician."

"Oh, that's good then."

"Uhuh," Owen said absentmindedly.

Ianto jogged down the stairs and looked over at his sleeping son then up at Jack's office. "Do you think he's got through? To the Doctor, I mean."

"Dunno. I'm going to go get some food. Think you can manage to yell if anything else weird happens, Tea-boy?"

Ianto nodded as he walked over to grasp Hayden's hand. He stroked the dark hair and murmured in Welsh as he had before to comfort himself as much as the boy. 'Everything's going to be fine,' he tried to convince himself. 'Everything will be okay.'

About half an hour later, Hayden moved around a bit and his eyes flickered open. He searched his surroundings for something familiar and found Ianto's face. Looking up into the man's eyes, he said, "Tad?"

Ianto gasped in surprise, then recovered and smiled widely. "Yeah. Yeah, Hayden. I'm here." The boy found Ianto's hand in his own and squeezed. Ianto returned the gesture and bent down to kiss Hayden's forehead, on the other side from the mysterious cut. "Are you alright?"

Hayden nodded a bit then stopped, presumably because his head hurt.

"It's okay. Don't move your head too much. Do you remember what happened? How you got that cut on your forehead?

Hayden started to shake his head, then remembered and answered with "No."

"It's alright. We'll figure it out."

Ianto tapped his comm. "Owen, he's woken up." He tapped it again to turn it off then sat on the edge of the autopsy table. "Are you hungry?"

Hayden thought for a moment. "Yes. A bit. A lot. Really, really hungry, actually."

Ianto smiled a bit. "Alright. I'll see if I can get you some food. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"No."

"Okay." Ianto turned to look up at the main floor of the hub and yelled, "Tosh!"

"Yes, Ianto?" Toshiko came over to the railing and looked down at them.

"Can you watch Hayden for a bit? I'm going to go get him some breakfast." Tosh nodded and started down the stairs. "Hayden, this is Toshiko. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Alright."

Ianto gently released Hayden's hand and went up the stairs towards the kitchenette.

Jack put aside another filled-in form and glanced at the pile of things he had left to do. Sighing, he opened his e-mail, only to see another long list of questions to answer and reports to make. He clicked on one and began to type a response. Acutely aware of not being able to do anything to help Hayden, he simply couldn't bear to be hindering progress as well. So, even if it meant actually doing his job, Jack Harkness was determined to stay out of the way.

Just then, half way through telling a UNIT colonel just where he could stuff it, Jack's phone rang. His fingers stopped moving across the keyboard and he stared at it. It rang again and he seemed to come to life. He lunged for it and quickly checked the caller id. Nothing. He answered it. "Cap'n Jack Harkness."

_"Jack! How've you been? Not too well, obviously, if you're calling me. What's this problem then?" _All of his tension seemed to drop off of him in that moment. The Doctor would make sure it all worked out. He didn't have to worry anymore. _"Jack?"_

"Yes, Doctor, thanks so much for calling back right away."

_"Well, it's been quite a while, actually. Sorry. I don't check my messages too often."_

"Yeah, well it's quickly from my side of things. It's about my son."

_"Your son? When did that happen?"_

Jack's eyebrows drew together in confusion. He hadn't really realized how quickly he'd accepted Hayden as his own. "About two days now."

_"Well, umm… Congratulations, I guess. Yeah. What's the problem, though? I'm not much of one for changing nappies. He's not immortal, is he?"_ Suddenly, the Doctor sounded quite worried.

Jack laughed. "No, it's not that. He's six. And not like me, so far as we know. He's an alien, though. Tenza, we think."

_"What? That doesn't make sense. He would be a newborn if he'd bonded to you and he certainly wouldn't let you know he wasn't human."_

"It's…complicated. I said it wasn't easy to explain over the phone. Any chance you could find the time to come here?"

_"Well… alright then. Gotta' save the world from Torchwood."_

"Oi!" And the phone went dead.

Jack left the e-mail unfinished and pushed his chair away from his desk. He left his office quickly, planning to go find Ianto. Jumping down in to the medical bay, he was greeted by the sight of Hayden sitting up and eating scrambled eggs, a bit of white gauze stuck onto his forehead. Owen was nowhere to be seen, but Ianto was sipping coffee. "Daddy!" Hayden shouted through a mouthful of food. Ianto looked up and watched Jack cross the room and place a hand on Hayden's shoulder.

"Hey, Kido. You feeling better?"

"Where have you been?" Hayden asked meekly.

"I've been doing paperwork. How's your head feeling?"

"Hurts." Hayden swallowed a bite of food and continued, "Gave me some medicine, but it still hurts a lot. Is it going to be okay?"

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat that came from knowing this boy was in pain. "Yeah. You're going to be okay. Ianto, I talked to the Doctor." Ianto looked at him hopefully. "He says he'll come, but we all know that he doesn't have a lot of control over where or when he lands." Ianto nodded and took another sip. "Does Owen know what happened?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not a clue. Martha's on her way and bringing someone with her."

"Who?"

"Her boyfriend. He's a pediatrician."

"Tom Milligan, right?"

Jack received a nod of confirmation and turned back to Hayden. Sitting on the edge of the table, he contemplated getting a larger medical area with an actual bed. "Hayden, I know that this is probably not your favorite topic, but do you remember anything else? You said you remember your mum and dad and then a green light." The young boy immediately tensed, looking very uncomfortable. "Anything at all? We found you at number four Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Do you remember living there? The Dursleys?"

"Jack, stop," Ianto said. "It's okay, Hayden. We won't be upset if you can't remember."

"Pain."

"What?" The sudden one-word response caught Jack off guard and wasn't sure what to make of it.

Hayden turned his blue eyes to look straight into Jack's. He looked really frightened. "I remember lots of pain. I felt like I was being pulled apart. Like I was suddenly no one. Then I was really lonely."

Ianto was shocked by the almost adult expression of feelings and the impressive clarity he managed to achieve through all the pain and fear he was obviously experiencing. Jack seemed to take it in stride as if there was nothing unusual about it at all. "Thank you, Hayden. I know that was probably hard."

The boy shook his head as if trying to clear it. "No, no, no…" he repeated under his breath.

"What is it?" asked Ianto, concerned.

"I…no, no, no, no! Ugh! I.. think I… remember…Mum. She said…" he reached up to clutch his forehead and Jack had to grab his wrist to keep him from touching the wound and making it bleed again. Tears leaked down Hayden's face as his cheeks got red and blotchy. "She said…Harry. She said 'don't hurt Harry.' No, no, no, no, no… Harry…Harry's…me. I think…No!" The boy collapsed into great, heaving sobs and Jack wrapped his large arms around the child and pulled him against his chest. Rubbing circles into Hayden's back, he did his best to be comforting.

"It's alright, Hayden. You don't have to think about it anymore. It's going to be okay. I promise that everything will be okay."

Owen descended the steps and quietly asked Ianto what happened.

The archivist answered just as quietly. "He remembered something about his past-heard his mother say something and it sounds like they were attacked. A break-in maybe. And he remembered his name. Part of it anyway. He's pretty upset."

A wheezing, groaning noise began to echo around the hub, interrupting and distracting the occupants of the building.

"Is that-?"

"It is," Jack answered. He quickly tried to disentangle himself from Hayden and Ianto stepped in to take his place. The captain sprinted up the steps and down some others, towards the noise. He found himself in the basement archives facing a large blue box. He bravely knocked on the door and it was opened by a young orange-haired person.

She turned back and yelled in a very Scottish accent, "Doctor? There's someone at the door!" She sounded quite puzzled. They probably didn't get too many people knocking.

Jack held out his hand to her and gave his best smile. "Cap'n Jack Harkness. And who might you be?"

"Jack, stop it." The man who came up behind Amy was not one of the versions of the Doctor Jack had met before. He had floppy dark hair and green eyes and a prominent chin. He wore suspenders and a bow tie with a tweed jacket.

"Doctor?"

"Eh, yes. Sorry Jack. Got a bit caught up with…things. Then, before I knew it, I wasn't me anymore. This is Amy. Amy Pond." He pushed Amy out of the box and followed her into the archives. "So, you have a problem." He rubbed his hands together and looked eagerly at Jack.

"Yeah. A bit of one. Martha and Tom are on their way. Not sure when they'll get here." He started walking up the stairs and the odd pair followed his lead. "Oh, Martha. Martha Jones." He said fondly. "Tom? What happened to Mickey?"

"Mickey? Mickey the idiot?"

"Yes."

"Dunno," Jack said dubiously. "Wasn't he in the other universe? Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I guess. Time streams and all that."

"Hmm… So you've regenerated. How long's it been?"

"A long time."

Jack frowned. "So what reminded you to come here?"

"Well, me and Amy just got a distress call from a Tenza. He had monsters in his cupboard."

Jack flinched. "Well, this one was in the cupboard himself and the monsters were on the outside."

The doctor stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"We found him. There was a blip on the rift monitor and we went to check it out. Found him stuck in a cupboard, covered in bruises. There were no records of him living there at all and the people who did certainly didn't try to stop us from taking him."

The Doctor started pulling on his hair. "Why, why, why?" he muttered. "Why would a Tenza be with a family that didn't love him? Are you sure he's a Tenza?"

"Well," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "as sure as we can be. I mean, they are experts at hiding as other races. And I guess it could be something else we've never heard of."

"Doctor," Amy interrupted, "what does all this mean? The rift? In a cupboard? Was this little boy abused?"

Jack answered. "The rift is sort of like a crack through space and time. Things sort of leak through it and we clean up the messes. And yes. We're pretty sure he was abused." He turned more towards the Doctor to continue his explanation. "He doesn't remember anything about it though. He remembers his mum and dad yelling and his mum saying 'don't hurt Harry,' then some green light. Then he remembers feeling really lonely and like he was being 'pulled apart.' Nothing else, though. And there's this other thing, Doctor. When me and Ianto touched him, this glowing sort of light appeared and his features changed. He was completely healed, but this morning, there was this cut on his forehead and we haven't got a clue what caused it. It was just like one he'd had before he changed."

The Doctor frowned deeply. "What's his name?"

"We've been calling him Hayden. He says he thinks his name was Harry, but he only remembered that part this morning and it confused him."

"Well, let's go meet him, then. Come along, Pond." He then started back up the stairs and Jack jogged along behind with Amy.

* * *

_Leave me a review! I love them and they make me write faster! Plus, I really want to hear all of your ideas. How will Amy and Martha get along?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-MP_


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry guys, this chapter gave me a lot of problems, but it's done now. I haven't read through it, so there may be errors, but it's done and I'm moving on._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Ianto was still hugging a crying child when Jack got back. He looked up at the Doctor and Amy and asked, "Is that-?"

"Yeah. That's the Doctor. He's changed again. And that's Amy. How is he?"

"Not great. If we can't get him calmed down soon, Owen will have to sedate him. We need to get him some pain killers. The readings are off the charts."

The pause in the rhythmic shushing and back rubbing caused Hayden to burry himself even deeper into Ianto's jacket and choke out through the tears, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry, T-Tad. I-I kn-know that I-I sh-should b-be str-stronger. I-I c-can do b-better."

"What do you mean, Little One? You're not doing anything wrong."

"No," the Doctor said. "No, he thinks he's disappointing you by crying. You don't want him to cry, so when he does, he feels like he's failing you. Basic Tenza instinct."

Ianto looked down at Hayden, shocked. "No, Hayden. You're not doing anything wrong. You're allowed to cry. It's normal."

The Doctor approached the table and looked at the two people there. He took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around them. "Yes. His psychic abilities are way above normal. He's also got your DNA."

"Owen already told us that," Jack interjected.

"Hmm… yes, I'd say you're probably right. Seems like a Tenza. That's not all, though. There's an odd build-up of—" he hit his sonic screwdriver with his left hand, "radiation. And a bit more psionic ability than I'd expect."

"What type of radiation?" Jack sounded worried and angry for being kept in the dark, even for a few seconds,

"An obscure form. I've never dealt with it myself."

"What's it called!?"

"I don't remember!" The Doctor and Jack stood breathing deeply and staring at each other for several beats. "It's harmless. I'm not sure what it's doing, though."

"If you don't know what it's doing, then how do you know it's harmless?"

"I just do." The glaring contest resumed. "Amy, go back to the TARDIS."

"What?"

"This isn't an adventure. There's nothing for you to do on this one. Just go back to the TARDIS and…kiss Rory." She gave him a look. "Just go. If you can help, I'll come and get you." She huffed quite a bit, but finally turned away from the clump of people and headed back down to the archives. "Tell me everything. Where and how did you find him? What did your research dig up on him? Who were his parents and what happened to them? I need to know, in detail, everything that's happened since you found him. Everything. When did you say Martha would be here?"

"Tomorrow morning," Owen cut in. Jack looked up to see Owen, Gwen, and Tosh all watching from above.

"Maybe you should move to the conference room, Jack. I think you can handle most of it. We really need to get Hayden some pain medication." Jack nodded and pointed up towards the room. He gave Ianto's hand a quick squeeze before he followed the Doctor up.

oooo

Ianto Jones looked down at his son and frowned. Hayden was still wrapped up in his arms, breathing shakily, and all Ianto could see was the smooth dark hair on the top and back of the boy's head. It had curled to form two little ringlets near the nape of the neck on the right. The young man hugged the child tighter and started to do the math. He soon realized that he'd still been in university when Hayden was born. He'd just barely turned twenty, if Owen's estimates were correct. How was he going to explain having a six-year-old son to his sister? What about his mam? He didn't talk to her much, but she'd want to know that she had a grandson. And how in the world would he explain just finding out about Hayden now? Possible explanations ran through his head and none of them seemed good enough.

He started to hum a lullaby tune he remembered from somewhere and he reached up a hand to touch the perfect hair. He played his fingers through it, turning it over and twisting it gently, hoping that the indirect physical contact would help to calm Hayden down better than just the hug. Sure enough, the boy's breathing soon started to even out a bit. Ianto leaned back to see the boy's face and brushed the long fringe away from the dark blue eyes. He smiled as he looked into the brilliant orbs that were no longer leaking tears. The smile soon turned to a contemplative frown, though, as he noticed a piece of bright green remaining amongst the blue. A thin green line went through one of the irises, the colors contrasting uniquely. Ianto started scanning for other oddities then, and found a lock of rusty-colored hair tucked behind one ear. He pondered this as he continued to hum, wondering if they were just genetic anomalies and if other children had similar inconsistencies. He really wasn't sure.

Hayden was almost completely relaxed in his lap then, and he was almost sure he'd fallen asleep. Owen had most likely made the same assumption, because he pushed up Hayden's sleeve and inserted a syringe into the upper arm. He pulled it out and set it aside, then helped Ianto lower the sleeping form back down onto the table. "Just a general relaxant mixed up with a hell of a lot of pain-killers. You okay, Tea-boy?"

"Yeah. It's just…how will I break it to my sister that I've got a six-year-old son?" Owen chuckled and started to walk away. Ianto stopped him. "Owen, how long do you think he'll sleep?"

"Not a clue."

"Could I at least move him to a bed? This table's damned uncomfortable."

"No. I need him where I can keep an eye on him."

"Right." He tapped his comm. "Tosh?"

"What's up, Ianto?"

"Could you come down here and sit with Hayden? I think Jack might need me upstairs."

"Right, no problem."

Tosh made her way down into the lower room and took her place by the table. She shot Ianto a smile as he went up the stairs.

oooo

Ianto jogged over to his coffee machine and made up three mugs. He dropped one off with a grateful Tosh and continued up to the room where Jack was conversing with his Doctor. Ianto could help the little surge of jealousy he felt at the thought or mention of the alien. All of time and space was certainly much more than the tea-boy/archivist had to offer and there was undeniable proof that if the Doctor offered to take him away, Jack would go. He had gone. Still, despite the dislike of the man on principle, Ianto knew that he had access to a lot more information than they did and if he was willing to share something that could help Hayden, he certainly wasn't going to sabotage that.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder and saw a smile followed by a frown then another smile flash across Jack's face. He slid Jack's mug down onto the table in front of him and turned to the alien. "Coffee?"

The Doctor shook his head, so Ianto took a sip from the mug himself before sinking into a chair and shoving the liquid to the side. Sensing Jack's worry, he gave a brief explanation. "Hayden's fine. I've discovered some things I'm slightly curious about, but he's fine. I wanted to know what you two are up here talking about."

Jack brushed a hand against his shoulder to draw his attention. "What things?"

"It's not really anything—just things that made me curious. There's a sliver of bright green in one of his eyes and a lock of dark, coppery hair behind one ear. He didn't have red hair before, and he didn't get it from either of us."

Jack shot a concerned look to the Doctor, who answered.

"Hmm, could be some residual effect of his previous DNA. It might not have been completely erased. There's not a lot of data to go on. I've never heard of a tenza being adopted a second time. Also, without the original foster parents' DNA, we have nothing to compare it against. Have your doctor test the DNA from the red hair against that of the brown. That could tell us something. I wouldn't worry about it, though. Not until it gives us reason to."

Jack didn't look very reassured.

"Martha will be here soon, Sir. I'm sure he'll be fine. She'll know what to do." He forced a half-smile at that, but turned right back to the Doctor, serious expression back in place.

"How long can you stay?"

The Doctor frowned, straightening his bow tie. "The Ponds are set up in the TARDIS. They can hold for a while. I can stay as long as you need me, Jack."

"Right, I'll go tell Owen to test the hair then." Ianto rose from his seat, snagging his mug on his way up. Jack immediately stood up too.

"I'm coming, Ianto."

The group of three descended from the conference room in relative silence, the Doctor muttering to himself about things and Jack's hand placed comfortingly on Ianto's shoulder. It was a comfort for both of them.

When they reached the medical bay-it felt like they were spending much too much time there-Jack's hand slid down to Ianto's waist and he reached to hold it in place, momentarily leaning into his captain for support before straightening again and addressing Owen. "How is he?"

The doctor didn't even look up from his computer. "Hovering won't help. He's still asleep."

Ianto took a deep breath, only tensing up more as Jack gave him a squeeze. Finally, he gathered the words. "What are you working on?"

"Fuck, Ianto, I'm doing tests! I'm analyzing results! I haven't worked this hard or this much since med-school and certainly not on something this important. It would all go much easier if you would stop hovering and distracting and interrupting!"

Bracing himself for the yelling that would come from his next request, he opened his moth to speak. He stopped though, when Jack squeezed his waist again and their eyes met. It was instantly understood that Jack would handle it and Ianto nearly melted from relief. He slid out of his lover's arms and shot Hayden one last look before leaving the bay in search of Tosh.

oooo

"Ianto says Hayden's got different colored hair. I need you to test it to see if there are any differences."

Owen's cursing could be heard all across the hub.

"Nevermind, Owen. Go home."

"I'll get Rory," the Doctor murmured as he scurried off back down to the archives to his TARDIS.

Setting down in Owen's abandoned chair, Jack looked through what the doctor had had up on the screen. He understood a lot of it, but other bits didn't make any sense. Rubbing his face in frustration, he rolled backwards from the desk and waited for the Doctor to return from whatever he'd gone to do. He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling and what he was feeling, he couldn't make heads or tails of. He'd found out he was a father before, but never like this. This was different.

Captain Jack looked up to see the Doctor run down the steps, followed by a young man with a large nose in rather plain clothing and Amy in tow. Jack shot him an inquiring look. "This is Rory," the Doctor said. "Rory, that's Captain Jack. Don't talk to him-he'll try to flirt with you."

To his credit, the young man didn't question it too much.

"Now," the Doctor continued, "that's Hayden, there. He's got a bit of ginger hair, according to Ianto."

"And he's a Tenza, like the boy with the cupboard and the dolls and the rhymes?"

"Yes, only this one's been adopted twice. Isn't it exciting?" He clapped his hands together and twirled around, but at the looks he was receiving from his companions, he sobered up. "No, perhaps not quite that exciting. Now, we need you to take two hair samples and compare them."

"Doctor, I'm a nurse. I didn't specialize in insanely advanced technology. I don't know what any of this stuff is!"

"I can walk you through most of it," Jack piped up. "Just walk me through what you're trying to do."

Reluctantly, Rory nodded and Amy went to sit on the stairs. The Doctor soon got bored hovering over Jack and Rory and went to join her, where they proceeded to talk in low voices.

oooo

In another part of the hub, Ianto was sitting close to Tosh, trying very hard not to let his emotions get the best of him.

* * *

_And there it is. Reviews? Pretty please?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-MP_


End file.
